Danielle Riddle
by Blue Crows
Summary: Summary: Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Danielle Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.

So far there are no pairings in this story... if you want there to be then so say in a review, otherwise there will be no romance. etc etc.

**Crow:** Another story, and not just any other story a 'Voldemort has a daughter' story, though to be fair there aren't a lot of them, and I don't even think of read a completed one. Anyway I hope you guys like this.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapter's will be 1,000 words long (with the exception of the prologue)

**Prologue**

_People's thought's_

_**:Parseltongue:**_

* * *

(Dannie's POV)

A teenage girl with midnight black hair and blue eyes hid behind a door that lead into her parents study, behind her, her little brother tried to lean in closer to the door listen to what was being said, it wasn't often that something could cause their parents to panic like this.

The worried voice of their mother could be heard from behind the door.

"Now that he's back he'll be-"

"Will you keep it down I don't want the kids to hear."

Movement could be heard as someone in the room began pacing.

"What are we going to do?"

They heard their father let out a sigh before saying, "You know what we need to do."

The girl quickly but quietly snuck away from the door with her brother in toe.

"What do you think there talking about?"

The little boy asked, the girl turned to look over at him, she noticed his curious yet worried look; smiling reassuringly she replied, "Oh nothing to worry about I'm sure, come on its late we best get ready for bed."

The young boys expression brightened and he raced up into his room to get his pj's on, shaking her head at her younger brothers antiques she went off to her own room to get ready.

As she closed the door to her room a frown of concern spread across her face, her parents had sounded quite upset and as far as she knew nothing could upset them, so whatever was wrong must be bad.

Though it seemed apparent that her father and possibly her mother knew of a solution to whatever it was that was wrong..

She felt like slamming her head into a wall.

She was basically panicking over, hell for all she knew it could be over nothing.

Sighing decided to forget about it all for tonight she could always confront her parents about it in the morning, besides if it was _something _her parents would probably tell her, right?

Closing the blinds in the bedroom she didn't see as an owl flew by carrying what seemed to be a letter, and if she had she would of seen that said owl had came from her front door where both parents were standing with looks of concern and fear on their face.

If she had seen then she really would have had something to panic about.

* * *

**Crow:** Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 1

****Danielle Riddle****

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter.

****Summary:**** Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.

**A/****N:**Special thanks to my friend Sophia for beta'ering (I'm aware this wording may be incorrect) this chapter. So far there are no pairings in this story... if you want there to be then say so in a review, otherwise there will be no romance. etc etc.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapter's will be 1,000 words long (with the exception of the prologue)

****Chapter one****

__People's thought's__

**_**:Parseltongue:**_**

* * *

A blonde woman silently opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and poked her head through, checking around the room the woman's eyes landed on the bed and slumbering child beneath.

"Dannie... Honey, it's time to wake up…"

Bleary blue eyes squinted open and looked over to the alarm clock that was sat upon a bedside table. Dannie's eyes widened when she saw the time. "It's half two in the morning! Why on earth do we need to be awake for?"

Her mother hesitated before replying, "We're going somewhere for a little while, and it's up in London, so it may take us some time getting there." Seeing the look on her daughters face, her mother quickly added, "Everything will become more clear when we get there just... Get dressed and pack some things, be ready in an hour."

And with that the young girl watched as her mother left her room, probably to go and wake her brother. Sighing, she threw the covers of her self and got out of bed and began to stretch and hobble her way over to her desk; yesterday's black jeans and hoodie were lazily thrown over both the desk and chair. Once dressed she grabbed her hair brush and walked over to the mirror that was on the door of her wardrobe.

She sneered at her reflection when she saw the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. As she continued to brush the knots out of her, she couldn't help but hate how boyish her features were, though she had to admit she liked the high check bones.

Finally done with her hair she threw the hair brush onto her bed and turned back to her wardrobe, reaching above it to pull down her suitcase. She laid it open next to her, opening up the double doors to her wardrobe, and began to pull out random clothes, shoving them all into the case. Once over half her wardrobe and a few spare shoes were packed she began moving onto to other items.

Looking over at her desk, she noticed the piles of homework. Sighing, she walked over to see what there was. One pile was of the homework she had already completed and the other was the half she still needed to do; she was also aware that she had more in her backpack.

Flicking through her school homework planner she decided she would only take the homework that would have to be handed in first. Luckily for her she had already completed the homework that had to be handed in on the first week, the week after that was all for her art/photography class and English class. So with that she shoved her English folders and books into her suitcase along with her art book and pencils, and placed her camera and photo folder into her backpack along with a few other bits and pieces that she had scattered around.

Finally satisfied with what she had packed she began the struggle of zipping up her somewhat over packed suitcase and backpack and then made her way downstairs.

Her brother was sat on the floor by the door, his legs folded and hands holding up his head with his own backpack and suitcase next to him. Placing her suitcase next to a wall and then placing her backpack next to it, she walked over to her brother and ruffled his hair causing blond bangs to fall in front of his eyes. She snickered at her brothers indignant cries as he tried to straighten his bed hair.

"Have you even brushed your hair yet?" He stuck his tongue out in response and then went back to pouting.

Rolling her eyes Dannie walked over to the kitchen to see her mum running about and her dad just stood there, calmly making a flask of coffee. Upon noticing his daughters arrival he gave her a smile and rolled his eyes.

Dannie grinned then made her way over to him, leaning in for a cuddle she noticed that there was three flasks of coffee and once orange juice. She turned to face her mother when she finally finished whatever it was that she was doing.

"Right then," her mother said, as she began straightening the lose turtle-neck jumper she was wearing, "Are we already to leave? Where's Dylan?"

"By the front door last I checked," her father replied, before looking down at his daughter, "What about you kiddo? You all packed?"

"Yup. Ready and awaiting your orders sir." She grinned as her father rolled his eyes once more whilst her mother shook her head and smiled softly at them.

Once father and daughter had left the kitchen, the blonde woman stood at the doorway looking into the kitchen, reminiscing about the past and all the things that happened.

Letting out a sigh she switched out the light and closed the door behind her and made her way over to her family.

Picking up her backpack and grabbing the handle of her suitcase she turned to watch as her mother walked over to them, Dannie noticed that she seemed to be miles away and walked up to her and grabbed her arm, before asking worriedly, "Mum, are you OK?"

Her mother stared at her for a second, as if she wasn't really seeing her before eyes softened and she gave her a small smile. "I'm fine honey."

Clapping her hands, she looked over at the luggage, "Right then, is everyone ready and packed? Darling, give the kids their flasks."

Dannie took the offered flask of still hot coffee and gave her father a small smile. Taking hold of her suitcase handle she followed her family out of the house and helped her dad get all the luggage in the car.

"Dad... Where is it in London that we're going exactly?" she asked tentatively as she helped lift her mother's rather heavy case into the car _(must be filled with perfume?)_.

"Well... Shall we say it's a surprise?" He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, ruffling her hair, he added, "We're going to visit some old friends that we haven't seen in quite some time... It may be along visit... But we should be back home soon." And with that he closed the door to the boot and walked over to the drivers side, both her mum and little brother where in the car, her father looked over to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Once everyone's seat belt was fastened they began to pull out of the drive.

"Everyone," her mum began to say, "Say goodbye house." A chorus of "Goodbye house" sounded as they began to drive away.  
Getting her phone and headphones out of her began she couldn't help but think that they may not be back him soon... _if at all._

* * *

As half six rolled around Dannie found herself sat in one of the booths in McDonald's having a staring competition with her brother, after about five wrong turns and a lot of moaning from her brother (and maybe a little from herself), her dad decided that perhaps it was time for breakfast.

It was another hour before they managed to find somewhere to eat. They had passed quite a few little places they could have had breakfast at before they got to McDonald's, however they weren't mother approved apparently; luckily for them by the time they found a McDonald's it was indeed open.

Their staring competition was interrupted when their mum came back placing down a few napkins, spoons and some tomato sauce sachets.

"Your father will be back with the food soon, does anyone need to go to the toilet first?"

Dannie refrained from rolling her eyes and just shook her head instead, she was too tired to care about being treated like a child at the moment.

"Here we are," her father said grinning as he placed the tray of food and drinks on to the table and started to hand out food.

"Orange juice, bacon and egg McMuffin and a triple chocolate cookie for the rugrat. Cappuccino, pancakes with syrup, toasted bagel and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin for my darling wife. Mocha, bacon, egg and cheese bagel, hash brown and a chocolate muffin for my little munchkin and a black coffee, breakfast wrap and a sugar doughnut for me."

"Dad, you have two sugar doughnuts," Dylan pointed out.

Pouting, their father replied, "Fine, two sugar doughnuts. Happy now? Everyone else here knows I'm greedy." All three began laughing.

Taking a sip of the mocha, Dannie couldn't help but moan at the taste of coffee and chocolate mixing together, she would have to write a thank you card for whomever had made the 'mocha'.

"Nice?" her mother snickered softly at her.

"Very," she replied back and then began to eat her bagel.

By half seven they were finally ready to leave. According to her father they should reach London in about two hours, so she concluded they should get there sometime after eleven.

It came as no surprise to find she was right.

When they finally got into London it was half eleven.

"OK so it took a little longer than expected."

"Yeah... only two hours off the mark honey."

_Ah, so I'm not the only one who was counting,_ Dannie thought to herself as she laughed silently.

"Maybe I should drive now?" her mother suggested; her father didn't hesitate to pull of at the next lay-by and swap sides.

Sighing softly, Dannie began to rummage through her back pack and pulled out her sunglasses, as it was quite sunny and there was surprisingly no clouds. Plus, she decided she might as well try and get at least an hour or so of sleep before they get there...

Wherever it was they were going...

* * *

****A/N:**** So there's another chapter. First I wanna start by saying, Dannie looks like kinda like Tom Riddle did when he was young, but a little more feminine, and two, if you don't like this story then fair enough don't read it, but if you wanna moan and swear then you can go do that else where because I'm just going to delete you comment and continue writing this story anyway whether you like it or not, if you've don't like it but have constructive criticism then that's OK but to those of you who are two cowardly to sign in and think its so cool to say profanities and tell someone that their stories are terrible when it has barely even begun then well you really need to go get a life, I hate it when people do that as its just pathetic and I'm sure there are a lot of other authors who agree with me.

Anyway rant over I just want to say to the rest of you nicer readers that enjoy this story please don't forget to review, fave and follow this story. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Danielle** Riddle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Set during OOTP, told from both Harry's and Dannie's Pov. When a family arrive at the order to be protected against the Dark Lord and his followers Harry can't help but wonder what this family have to do with the war, and why did that girl look awfully familiar? (Summary sucks I know) Rated T for now.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, had a lot of things come up recently.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapter's will be 1,000 words long (with the exception of the prologue)

**Chapter two**

_People's thought's_

_**:Parseltongue:**_

* * *

"Wake up kids, we're here."

Sitting up, Dannie blinked a few times out the window. There was nothing extraordinary about the street they were down, if anything it seemed a little creepy.

"Read this you two." Her mum said handing her a letter with an address scrawled across it, her brother leaning over to read it before giving his sister a confused look.

As soon as they read it their mother took it back and tore it up. If they weren't confused before they certainly were now.

"Right, come on you two," her father began getting out the car, "grab your stuff and then we'll introduce you to the others."

Dannie couldn't help the nervous feeling that soon spread through her. She normally only felt that way if she was in trouble, and she was almost certain she wasn't. At least she hoped not.

Once everyone had their stuff they began making there way to the door.

Pausing a moment, Dannie looked at the house in front of her with confusion, she could've sworn that it wasn't there a moment ago.

Shrugging she continued on, lugging her suitcase up the stairs. _Yeah Dannie, the house just magically appeared._

Knocking on the door, her mother turned back to look at her and her brother, Dannie felt her mother's gaze rest longer on her if only for a second longer.

"We'll explain everything once we're inside… It may be a lot to take in."

She shared a look with her brother. Before looking at her mother and nodding.

"Ok…"

Before she could think of anything to say or ask however, the door was opened by a plump lady with red hair.

The lady's brown eyes widened when she saw her mother at the door.

"Connie! It's been too long." She said pulling her mother into a hug.

"Molly," her mother began smiling if somewhat nervously, "how are you? Are you…?"

Her mother trailed off, looking at the other with concern.

Molly smiled sadly at her. "Don't worry dear everythings fine." Dannie could practically hear the 'for now' that wasn't said but seemed to hang heavily in the air.

The lady's gaze turned to her father. A happier smile lighting up her face.

"Evans dear, so good to see you again too." She pulled him in for a hug then pulled away to look at me and my brother.

"So this must be Dylan and.. Dannie, my look how grown up you both are. Oh, come in, come in, you'll all catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

And with that they were herded inside. It was then that Dannie began questioning her sanity.

"FILTH! FILTH, DIRTY HALF BLOODS AND EVEN A MUGGLE! DIRTY DIRTY FILTHY-"

Dannie couldn't help walking forward to get a closer look at the shrieking.. Portrait?. _What kind of technology is this?_ She thought to herself.

That's when the.. Portrait.. Seemed to.. Well see her. The shrieking stopped and the lady in it looked at her with a look that seemed like awe.

"You… You look just like him."

Dannie frowned at that.

"Who?"

The lady opened her mouth to reply, only for someone to cover her up with drapes.

She looked at the men who stood looking at each other with concern before they both turned their gaze to her.

One had somewhat long frizzy hair, whilst the other seemed to keep his hair short, they both had bags under their eyes and looked like they had both seen better days. She couldn't help but notice the guy with frizzy hair glaring at her.

"Dannie!" Her mother's alarmed voice called out, she turned to look at her.

"What was that!?"

Her mother sighed, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Come in here you two, it's time we told you the truth."

* * *

An hour later, she and her brother wore an identical look of disbelief on their faces.

Magic was real.

**Magic** was real.

Like pull a rabbit out of the hat but the genuine magic and not just a sham kind.

And on top of that an evil Dark Lord that her mother and father had crossed has come back to seek out revenge or something.

"Prove it."

The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it." She was more confident this time. Even when her mother raised an eyebrow.

"May I remind you of the talking portrait."

"Really expensive techno stuff."

Dannie mentally noted that she had to give her brother a present for backing her up.

Sighing her mother stood up and seemed to pull a stick from nowhere, pointing it at the couch she said something that neither children could catch and the next thing they knew they were floating.

Her brother clung onto her almost instantly looking down wide eyes as the couch rose a little higher away from the ground. Dannie heard the soft 'woah' her brother let out under his breath. She second that.

Putting them back down on the ground her mother once again sat down on the couch next to her husband.

Her mother's eyes found her's.

"Any questions?"

_Millions_

"... None that I can think off."

Holding her gaze a little longer her mother nodded her head.

"Well then perhaps you two ca-"

"Why can't we do magic?"

That was a good question, two presents for her brother.

Her mother blinked a few times. "Oh… Well we placed a 'block' on your magic, for your safety."

"Can you unblock us" Dannie pipped up? If they could do magic… Well that spoke for itself.

"Yes we can." Her mother said after a moment's hesitation. "But not now."

Before her brother could protest she took a hold of his hand. She shared a look with him and gave him a small reassuring smile, before turning back to her mother.

"First thing in the morning?"

"First thing in the morning."

There was a moment of silence all around before her father spoke up.

"I know it must of been a lot for you two to take in. Perhaps you guys want to grab your stuff and pick a room and just… Chill and think things over?" He said trying to ease the tension that was building between them.

An hour later Dannie found herself lying on a double bed looking up at the somewhat mouldy ceiling. Sighing to herself she rolled onto her side and thought about all that had transpired.

Her eyes narrowed as she realised something seemed amiss but for the life of her she couldn't think what it was.

That's when she heard the front door open, and voices began to drift upstairs.

* * *

(Harry's pov)

It was rare that they were allowed to leave the safety of his Godfather's house, but today they were practically pushed out the door. He had been far too suspicious to enjoy the rare time of freedom he could share with his friends.

They wanted them out of the house today.

And Harry wanted to know why.

"Hello dears."

Harry smiled as Mrs Weasley came to greet them. He joined in with the others saying "hello".

"What's for tea mum?" Ron asked

"Honestly Ronald, you're always thinking about food." Hermione complained fondly.

"I'm hungry!" Was Ron's indignant reply.

"When aren't you?" Harry said smirking at his best friend slightly.

"Who's side are you on?" Ron said in mock offence.

Chuckling Mrs Weasley replied, "I'm about to dish out dinner out now, where's Ginny and the twins?" She asked.

"They went into one of the shops, they'll be here any second." Hermione said.

Not a moment after, the door opened once again. Ginny was the first to come in, rolling her eyes at Hermione as she began to complain about the twins, who came in, grinning mischievously after her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed to herself.

"Go wash up and come into the kitchen… There's some people here we want to introduce you too."

That gained everyone's attention.

_So is that why they were allowed out? Because of some new arrivals? I wonder who they are._

After heading up stairs with the others and washing up then went back downstairs into the kitchen, they all instantly noticed the four seats that had been added to the table.

Everyone began to sit down in their usual seats. Harry found himself glancing over to where his Godfather usually sat. He frowned when he noticed that Sirius wasn't amongst the few adults already in the room. He did notice however when Remus sat down in the seat next to Sirius's.

"Remus, where's Sirius?"

He opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut, a confused frown crossing his face, before it turned to one of tired amusement.

"You know… I don't actually know." He replied, laughing lightly to himself shaking his head.

Harry didn't know whether to be reassured by this or not.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though as the door to the kitchen opened and in came someone he had never seen before.

The woman was beautiful to say the least. A pureblood. That was his first thought, and he knew it to be true, she had the look and even the grace of someone with a pureblood upbringing.

She was followed by Mr. Weasley and a man. He seemed very interested with what the man was saying about… Batteries? A muggle? Harry was shocked to realise that they had let a muggle in, as far as he was aware they wouldn't even let Hermione's family here because it was dangerous. That's when he noticed the gold band around the man's finger, he turned his gaze back to lady and noticed a matching (if not slightly smaller) gold ring on her hand. That explained two of the four chairs. But what about the other two…

His thoughts trailed off as someone ran loudly down the stairs and came flying into the kitchen.

"Mum?" The little boy called out before noticing the group sat at the table, he blushed slightly and hid behind the blonde woman who began to chuckle lightly at him.

"What's the matter Dylan?" She asked him fondly.

The boy tore his gaze away from the table looking at his mother in confusion before he remembered why he came running in there for.

"There's a man that's having a glaring contest with Dannie."

The lady's smile dropped from her face.

"What man?" She asked?

"Umm… I think his name is Sirius?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. _What?_

* * *

(Dannie's pov)

She glared at the man who glared back. One second her brother came in to tell her that they had to go downstairs for dinner and the next someone knocked into her causing her to hit the door. She called out to the man and told him to watch where he was going. Next thing she's having a staring contest with him. And by staring she means shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

She remembered him from earlier with the portrait, she couldn't remember if he was present when her mother revealed the truth about them. She did however remember him glaring at her then though.

Her eyes narrowed even further to the point her top eyelashes began to meet the bottom ones.

"I dunno what your problem is buddy but if you don't mind, my family need me."

She was about to move past him until he scoffed at her.

"Go one then run to mummy… Or even daddy."

There was something about the way he said that. It was off. She couldn't help but be reminded of what the lady in the portrait said earlier.

Something that was amiss.

She shook her head of the thoughts that ran through her mind. Barging past the man she made her way downstairs. She could hear his footsteps close behind her.

She was still glaring when she entered the kitchen and she didn't need to turn around to know the man was also still glaring.

Ignoring her mother's concerned gaze she made her way to sit in between her dad and brother.

Once she was seated she finally realised she was being watched by some curious people about her age. She couldn't help but look curiously back.

It was then the lady who had opened the door to them, began to introduce them.

"Well dears this is Mr and Mrs Carsford and their son Dylan and daughter Dannie."

"Dylan, Dannie this is my daughter Ginny," she started off by pointing at a pretty red haired girl, "my sons Ron, Fred and George," three also red head boys two of which were identical, "and their friends Hermione and Harry."

Mrs. Weasley finished, beaming at all the children.

Dannie smiled awkwardly at the boy across from her, who smiled awkwardly back before quickly looking over to someone else.

She couldn't help but notice an odd looking scar on the boy's forehead. _Omg he's the Flash!_ She snorted to herself causing the boy's gaze to fall back on her, she looked down before he could have noticed her looking. At least she hoped he didn't notice.

* * *

Messing and picking at the food on her plate she glanced over to see how her brother was doing, she wasn't shocked to see him happily scoffing his face, but she felt her eyebrows go up a little.

She found she didn't quite have an appetite despite not having eaten since earlier that day. Looking at her watch she noticed it was only 1:30pm.

Pushing the plate away from her she looked over to her dad who looked back with slight confusion.

"I'm not really hungry, is it alright if I go to my room and sort things out?"

Her father smiled softly at her and nodded his head.

Getting up from her chair she felt as though all eyes in the room were on her as she left.

She let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. A few minutes later she found herself standing in her new room.

It was very spacious she noticed, her mind to distracted for her to notice earlier.

She walked over to window seat and looked out at the street below. She frowned when she noticed that her father's car was gone. It seemed an odd thing to notice, but it just made her question how long they were gonna be there for.

She wanted to go home.

Her thought were interrupted by a knock at the door..

* * *

Crow: I'm going to end it there before it gets any longer and you all get bored of reading it.


End file.
